


Silent Bridges

by retrinazambrano



Series: Lucky Feather and Magic Knickers [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Camelot, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Camelot, and Robin has a surprise for an incredibly stressed Regina.For OQ Valentine/Secret Admirer 2018.





	Silent Bridges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stacy_e_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_e_k/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, Stacy!  
> Enjoy your gift from Gracie!  
> You asked for Camelot,  
> So I gave it a shot,  
> Watch out for the fluff inbetween!
> 
> I ended up cutting the smut as I didn't think it particularly worked here, but who knows? I could end up adding a second chapter...
> 
> Thank you, Lindsay, for reading over this. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Robin’s early to rise, spurred on by the two kids standing in the doorway, telling him to get up before his bed partner rouses. He takes a glance at Regina’s dozing form (and goodness, she is beautiful, almost angelic in sleep) and decides that she’s had a late night, that she won’t awaken by him shuffling off to join the boys.

He gasps at the cold of the stone beneath his feet, blindly tapping his toes until he finds his slippers, grateful for the warmth engulfing his extremities.

“Come _on_!” Roland urges, his eyes wide with urgency. “Mama’s gonna wake, papa!”

He mouths back an _I know, I know,_ and with a final look at his sleeping beauty, he follows the children out of the room. 

* * *

Robin’s charm has come in clutch for him on this particular morning, for when he and the boys make their way to the kitchens, the staff have laid out all the needed components from the perfect Valentine’s Day breakfast. They’re surrounded by flour, fruits and eggs by the dozen, all in aid of making pancakes. His ways have also come in handy for procuring orange juice from Granny, her diner coming through to Camelot fully stocked. 

“Do you think mama will like this, papa?” Roland asks, leaning up and watching closely as Robin begins to mix up the pancake batter. 

“I can promise she will!” Henry chimes in. “But remember, it’s a surprise! So no telling.” 

As Roland automatically puts his finger to his lips, Robin points over to the table, where there are various papers and pencils. “I do believe you boys wanted to make our lady of the hour valentine’s cards?” The staff had also been kind enough to honour Roland’s request, though Robin had a sneaking suspicion that they were weak to Roland’s dimpled face. He, plus Henry… their combined charms could make even the most stubborn of mules move.

The boys cheer and immediately rush to grab the reddest, pinkest sheets of parchment, along with the pencils, starting to talk amongst themselves in hushed tones about their design ideas. Robin can’t help but smile at the domesticity of it all and, as he pours the batter onto the skillet, he realises just how lucky he is to have seen another day.

* * *

Insomnia is high on the list of Regina Mills’ problems right now. She tosses and turns for hours on end, watches Robin as he dozes, healed with dark magic but breathing on beside her all the same. 

She can’t handle it, the immense guilt following the saviour’s ball, how she had to ask Emma to do something she really shouldn’t have, the fact Robin threw himself in front of her to protect her. She wanders the grounds once her thoughts get too loud to be comforted by Robin’s gentle breaths, each one a reminder of his sacrifice. She doesn’t feel at all like she was worth dying for.

Sometimes, she sits on a ledge by one of the windows in one of the tallest towers and gazes out across the dark terrain. It’s peaceful, perhaps the sound of the odd animal cooing, but otherwise, it’s just the sound of Regina’s breaths and the breeze. The quiet is almost so deafening that the only way she can stop it is to head back to bed (not without a quick stop to the kitchens to self-medicate with a glass or two of whisky) and force herself to sleep. She’d rather think of how she’s going to tackle how to rid Emma of her darkness, but she can’t when it’s inexplicably connected to Robin’s mortality.

* * *

 

Robin’s worried about Regina. He tries to pretend to be asleep, but he listens to her unsettled gasps, how her breath always remains the same, alert at all times, never deepening as she falls into a restful slumber. He feels the bed move as she leaves and dips as she returns, and he can hear the far-off melody of the dawn birds as she does. When he asks if she’s okay, she says _yes_ , every single time, then closes herself off again, tiredly, resorting to locking herself away in one of Camelot’s impressive libraries. He thinks all this as he moves the pancake batter around the pan, spreading it, watching the edges brown, before he calls the boys over.

“Papa, are you gonna flip the pancake?” Roland asks excitedly and Robin nods, his son the perfect respite from his racing thoughts.

“I am indeed,” he replies, Henry joining them. “Ready?”

They both nod excitedly and, with a countdown, he flips the pancake… only for it to land half in the pan, half on the stove. Roland roars with laughter, Henry too, and Robin smirks, shuffling the batter back into the pan to finish cooking. “I’ll have that one,” he grins, moving the pancake back into the pan before setting it on a plate.

Soon enough, there’s a stack of pancakes the trio can be proud of and Robin sets the plate in the middle of the table. Henry and Roland set the table between them, carefully laying each utensil and glass down in its rightful place. Once that’s done, they stand together, Robin armed with his favourite knife. 

“Heart-shaped, remember,” Roland reminds him.

“I haven’t forgotten, my boy,” he says, pushing the blade into the soft fluff, carving the curves and lines of a heart. Once the masterpiece is complete, he chips away at the offcuts, eventually transferring them to a bowl and pushing them aside. “Here we go!” The two boys clap happily and ensure they're perfect.

 “Papa, that’s so cool!” Roland exclaims, clapping happily. “And look at our cards!” He holds up his pink card, a big red crayon heart scribbled in the middle with _We love you mama!_ in black script below. “It’s from me _and_ Henry!” Roland explains proudly.

“And it is a work of art,” Robin tells the two, putting his arms around their shoulders, squeezing gently. “And you’ve got my card too?”

Henry nods, pointing at the envelope sitting in the middle of the table. Robin thanks him, swiping the card and stuffing it into his pocket. The older boy places a rose in a vase in the middle of the table, the perfect finishing touch to a Valentine's breakfast.

“Mom’s gonna love it,” Henry chimes in as he arranges the different toppings around the table, looking at the spread and counting each bowl, making sure there’s enough for everyone.

“Mom’s gonna love what?” Everyone turns to find Regina, dressed in red velvet, standing in the doorway.

“‘Gina!” Roland barrels into her legs, the brunette whisking him up into her arms, Henry wrapping his arms around her waist as her free arm comes around his shoulders.

“My favourite boys,” she smiles. “What are you up to?”

Henry gives her a sheepish grin before Robin steps aside to reveal the table. Gasping, Regina steps forward to look upon the spread, her smile the widest it’s been in weeks. “Wow! You boys did all this when I was asleep?”

“For you,” Henry tells her, pointing out all the different syrups, fruits and, of course, the pancakes.

Putting Roland down and licking her lips, she moves to her chair, Robin pulling the seat out for her. She thanks him with a chaste kiss before sitting, reaching for the stack before she’s interrupted by Roland.

“There’s something else!” He tells her, looking at Henry with a grin before he produces the card from behind his back.

Regina can’t help the smile on her face as she takes it, tearing the envelope open and pulling out the card. She doesn’t think she could be happier until she reads the words. That’s when she starts to tear up, her hand coming to her mouth as she stifles a sob. 

“Oh, don’t you like it?” Roland asks, his face falling at Regina’s tears, but she reaches both hands out to both her sons then, squeezing their hands. 

“I love it, boys. I do. And I love you too.” She sniffs then and dries her eyes. “Pancakes anyone?”

* * *

"It was so lovely of Snow and Charming to look after the boys for the afternoon,” Regina remarks as she loops her arm through Robin’s.

“They were very accommodating,” Robin explains, “besides, I think both Roland and Henry are very interested in sword fighting with David.”

Regina nods, walking alongside him for a moment before turning her head to look at him. “So, what _are_ we doing?”

“You’ll see,” he says cryptically, letting them walk a while longer before stopping. She looks at him quizzically, but he just smiles. “Close your eyes.”

She goes to ask why, but for once, she just goes with it. So Regina’s eyes close, placing her trust (always) in him as he tugs her along. Eventually, they stop and although she can’t see, the scent of the hay and the occasional faint sound of a whinny in the air tell her exactly where she is.

“Open your eyes.” With a grin on her face, she does so, to be met with the sight of the stables. Not just that, however, for Robin is holding the reins of the most magnificent chestnut horse, saddled up and waiting for a passenger.

“Or two,” Regina says out loud, approaching the animal to run her hand over the smooth leather. She looks at Robin then, who is slightly puzzled by her words. “Sorry, thinking out loud.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Regina. This is Brigand.” he says, walking round to her, his hands sitting on her hips, thumbs stroking gently. “You told me all about Rocinante and how much you missed riding. I thought I’d let you take the reins.” He runs the soft material through his hands. “Literally.”

She smirks at the terrible pun. “This truly is… truly, wonderful.” She looks down at the floor before glancing back up again. “So, you ready for a _real_ ride, thief?”

* * *

For the next hour, the two of them canter around the grounds, Regina at the helm as Robin hooks his arms around her middle. It’s nice, this, Regina thinks, the wind blowing through her hair just as it did when she was that innocent teen, feeling lighter and younger than ever before. It feels like reconnecting with her youth, her happiness, with her beloved.

“Hey, love, there’s a bridge that crosses the river not far from here,” Robin explains. “See, just there?” He points, and sure enough, Regina can see the bridge through a small clearing in the growth. “Go there.”

Nodding, she steers Brigand in the right direction, tugging on the horse’s reins to pause his canter just before the bridge. “I’m not sure that this bridge could take all the weight,” She remarks and Robin nods, his chin on her shoulder.

“Then dismount here. I’ve got something to show you.” They do just that, Regina giving the horse a gentle pat before Robin takes her hand, squeezing it as he leads her onto the bridge.

The wood had seemed rickety from land, but, as they cross, they realise it’s as stable as a centuries-years-old bridge can be. No wobble, no fear - it holds their weight easily.

“I was just thinking,” Robin says, “that this bridge is like our relationship.” Regina raises a brow. “Strong. Durable. Without having to prove a thing.” Regina nods - it wasn’t something she had considered - but it’s true. “And look.”

Robin turns Regina’s body towards the river and she can see rolling fields for miles, all the way into the horizon, the river bending away with the reeds and lilypads, the gentle sway of the grass and the colours of the countryside. It’s beautiful, breathtaking and Regina sags against Robin’s chest as she takes a moment to soak it all in, how this is the moment she’ll remember no matter what happens between them.

It’s shattered when she starts to cry. One, two tears roll down her cheeks as her shoulders shake and Robin turns her round, concern all over his face as he attempts to work it all out. It takes mere seconds to realise that this is because of him; this is the reason she’s been up so late into the night.

“I don’t deserve you,” she begins to explain, her voice wobbly. Robin breathes in to tell her that that really isn’t true before she cuts him off with a hand to his chest. “You put your life on the line for me, Robin. What if Emma wasn’t able to heal you? I had to ask Emma to do something she shouldn’t. All magic comes with a price,” she stutters, putting her hand to her head. “I couldn’t heal you myself and I know that’s because that blade was meant for me, but _dark magic_ , Robin.” She takes a breath. “I’m not worth it.” Her final sentence is but a whisper, barely audible as she looks at the ground.

Robin tips her head up then, his finger under her chin as he presses his mouth to hers, his kiss fierce, so many things unspoken, so many emotions unable to be expressed through words poured into one simple press of their lips. “I don’t want you to ever say that again,” Robin almost growls once they part. “I know you wander the castle at night, looking for peace, looking for answers you know you’ll never find, but I want you to know that you are truly are the best thing in my life, alongside the boys, of course,” he tells her, running his fingers through her hair. “With you, the past doesn’t matter, because you’re my future. After what Zelena did…” he grits out, the pain of the masquerade still a sore, seeping wound, “... I didn’t think I could trust someone again, but you have proved me wrong.” He thumbs her fresh tears away from her cheeks. “You are worth everything, and in this life, in any life, I would make the same decision. Regina, I have never loved you more.”

Robin pauses, feeling around in his jacket for the card. “The boys made it on my behalf,” he explains, “For I have no real creative talent. I promise I wrote the words inside myself!” Regina laughs wetly then, admiring the heart-adorned sheet, before reading the inside. 

_Regina,_

_How do I thank you for all you’ve done?_

_Nothing could tell you just how you’re the one_

_I hope I could show you in just one simple kiss_

_That, and everything else along with this._

_All my love, always._

_Robin_  

“Cheesy, huh?” Robin asks, but Regina’s only reaction is to throw her arms around him, squeezing him as they embrace.

“The only good Valentine’s day I’ve ever had,” she explains as she pulls back to look at him. “You’ve made every moment perfect,” she sighs. “But I have one question.” She points to the final verse on the card. “What’s _this_?”

Robin grins then, rummaging around in his pocket again before presenting a little black leather box. Regina sucks in a breath before Robin lifts the lid to reveal a ring. It’s silver and seems to be made of some sort of translucent white resin, except for the little black flecks trapped within the stone.

“Not quite an engagement ring,” Robin tells her, “just a gift that says… I’m a part of you, just as you are a part of me.” He points out the flecks, how they look just like… 

“Tree branches,” Regina says. “They look like the forest,” she smiles. “Your home. A part of you that is a part of me,” she echoes his earlier words.

“You also feel like home,” he admits, kissing her forehead. “You are worth every single moment.” He takes the ring and slides it up her middle finger, admiring how the fit is just right, how it suits her.  

As they embrace again, rather than fear and guilt coursing through Regina’s veins, it’s euphoria, and no matter how long or short-lived the feeling will be this time, nothing can take away just how grateful they both are to be alive. 


End file.
